


Dear Sherlock

by orphan_account



Series: Dear John/Dear Sherlock [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Feels, Fluff, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After reading Sherlock's unsent letter addresses to him, John writes one of his own and reads it to the detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sherlock

It was a few days after Sherlock Holmes had returned to Baker Street. John was relieved and angry at the same time, and he was curiously rummaging around Sherlock's things. He stopped at a letter addressed to him.  
Hands shaking, he opened the envelope and tore the letter free, opening up the paper that hadn't been touched for two years. 

-5646-5646-

John was waiting for him, waiting for Sherlock to come up the steps in Baker Street and see him sitting there. John fumbled with the papers in his hand, butterflies exploding in his stomach.  
A few moments later Sherlock arrived. 

"Sherlock? I need to talk to you." 

The mans eyes flickered with interest and concern. "What's wrong, John?"  
"I have a reply for you." 

Sherlock looked at him in confusion, and before he could speak, John cut him off. 

John looked at the paper in his hands. 

"Dear Sherlock.  
I'm angry, yes. I wish I wasn't. What you did made me so sad and so empty, I couldn't stand it, Sherlock. If you had just let me know that you were alive, maybe I wouldn't be as upset...  
"But I understand, I guess.. I know you were only trying to save me, and Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson. I would've wanted you to come back though, too. I would've happily died in your arms, Sherlock. Watching London crumble at our feet." 

"John--" 

"I'm not done Sherlock," John said simply.  
"Without you, I feel torn, and I feel like I'm only half of who I used to be. I knew I was never your friend, and I knew I would never be. When I thought you were dead, I thought I was a goner... The most human part of me had disappeared.. And that was you, Sherlock..  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is, that... I would've died for you instead, easily... And that's because... That's because..."

John brokenly pressed himself into the man's chest, soft tears sliding down his cheeks.  
"It's because I love you, Sherlock." 

Sherlock stood there in utter shock, taking a deep, slow breath as his voice hitched. "John, y-you read my note--" 

"I found it today... I'm sorry, Sherlock."  
John whined silently, tears slipping faster now. "I always loved you, you git. You're so smart, how could you not realise it?" 

Sherlock ran a hand through his sandy hair, kissing his forehead. "John. It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here, I'm here, and we're together... Right?" 

John looked up at him, his deep blue eyes brimming with tears. "Oh, god, I love you... I love you..."

Sherlock leaned down, gently cupping John's chin, pulling his mouth onto his own. The kiss was long and sweet and innocent, full of pure love that could no longer be ignored. 

"I love you too, John. Thank you for remembering me."

**Author's Note:**

> Last part! Thank you for reading! I can't believe how much love this is getting! <3


End file.
